vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela (Image Comics)
Summary Angela is a supporting character from the Spawn Comic Series, created by Neil Gaiman and Todd McFarlane, debuting in Spawn #9. She is a high-Ranking Angel of Heaven, being a Hellspawn Slayer and a hunter of Demons and all manner of beasts. Angela is a fierce, brutal warrior who takes joy in the violence of challenging battles, yet is loyal to the bureaucracy and regulations of Heaven, and follows her sisters' orders without question. Like most of the angels, she cannot remember her conception, which, much like the Heavenly Realm she originates from, defies a common understanding of time. Angela was formed from the amalgamation of 5 Human Souls, a mother who knew nothing but pain in life: A woman in the African Savannah 100,000 Years ago, who sacrificed herself to Leopards to save her child. An old slave of Ancient Egypt, dying from exhaustion from her torturous work. An abolished slave girl of the deep American South, who was hunted and shot to death by Klansman. A Jewish mother during Nazi Germany put to death in Auschwitz, and finally, a woman who after 8 years of constant pain in a hospital bed, dies on the day after tomorrow. When said souls were combined into a being of light, creating Angela 100,000 Years in the past. The young angel was mentored by the angel Katherine, and for eons trained in various combative arts. Over her history, she has killed over 30 Hellspawn, including Medieval Spawn. She and Al Simmons have many encounters throughout the series and act both as allies and adversaries. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Angela Origin: Image Comics Gender: Female Age: 100,000 Years Old Classification: Angel, Hellspawn Slayer, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Regeneration (Probably Low-Godly, as she was unharmed by Anti-Life, and Anti-Creation attacks can erase a being's body and soul), Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Soul / Mind / Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure with her Dimensional Lance Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was unharmed by Anti-Life, Anti-Creation attacks from The Kron, which can erase entire Solar Systems) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Powerful angels can easily fly across the universe. Fight against the Kron in space. Capable of fighting against Lilith while being transported through The Flux, which can have angels travel across Universal distances) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Was unscathed by The Kron's blasts) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Dimensional Lance, Sword, Battleaxe, Celestial Ribbons, Armor Intelligence: Gifted. Has roughly 100,000 Years of Combat Experience, and is renowned as a legendary Angel warrior/hunter. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Through The Flux, can transport herself across the Universe and Dimensions * Her Dimensional Lance destroys a Hellspawn's Physical Existence * Fought against 200,000 Angels, and won with ease. * Fought with Lilith while both were transported to the corner of the Galaxy through The Flux Note: 'Not to be confused with the Marvel Comics version of this character. Todd McFarlane lost the rights to Angela after a legal battle between him and Neil Gaiman in 2002. Gaiman won and later sold the rights for Angela over to Marvel Comics, making her first debut in ''Age of Ultron #10. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Spawn (Comics)